


How to wrap presents

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas Story, Decorating the Tree, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wrapping Presents, cooking together, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: Stiles really didn't expect anything when the window opened. After all he was rather used to it by now, ever since Scott had been bitten by Peter (and even a bit before that, though Scott usually took the door), and a certain Sourwolf had turned to showing up once in a while, always climbing through that window.He wouldn’t really admit that he actually liked these visits and that this was part of the reason why he kept his window open. Though.But when Derek climbed in this evening - holding a basket of what looked surprisingly like... presents, he still did a double take.What was the werewolf up to now?"What.... the....?", he began, rising an eyebrow, before he turned his chair and looked at him. "...okay...? What's this?""It's almost Christmas." Derek's voice sounded dry as every day, completely deadpan. He pointed at the basket. "I suck at wrapping presents."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	How to wrap presents

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for 12 Days of Sterek! <3 Thanks so much for organising this, and I hope I can be a part of it again next year! Sterek will always be special to me, as I started writing again due to this pairing and Teen Wolf, and it's so much fun to explore all these endless possibilities!
> 
> Thank you Mel for helping me with this idea and some of Derek's sentences <3

Stiles really didn't expect anything when the window opened. After all he was rather used to it by now, ever since Scott had been bitten by Peter (and even a bit before that, though Scott usually took the door), and a certain Sourwolf had turned to showing up once in a while, always climbing through that window.

He wouldn’t really admit that he actually liked these visits and that this was part of the reason why he kept his window open. Though. 

But when Derek climbed in this evening - holding a basket of what looked surprisingly like... presents, he still did a double take. 

What was the werewolf up to now?

"What.... the....?", he began, rising an eyebrow, before he turned his chair and looked at him. "...okay...? What's this?"

"It's almost Christmas." Derek's voice sounded dry as every day, completely deadpan. He pointed at the basket. "I suck at wrapping presents."

"...like... for... real...?" Stiles asked, fully facing him now, leaning his arms onto his knees and smiling. "You're asking me for help? Is that it?"

"...Yes." Derek answered looking sour about it, unhappy as usual. But then again, that was Derek Hale, in the flesh. "I need a hand."

"Hah. This is the best. This is great...!" The human laughed, but then closed his laptop. He got up, stretched his legs a bit, and glanced at the bag. "...wow there's a lot in it..."

"Well, I need to get everyone a present now, don't I?" At this Derek didn't sound as angry, more a little petulant. Like this was important. He also pointed towards the bag, and let out a barely audible sigh.

"Huh... I guess you do..." He scratched his head, and then took the bag from him with a chuckle, placing it on the ground. "Okay, take out the presents and line them up. One pile for every person. I'll get the wrapping paper."

Derek nodded, following his lead and unpacked the bag one by one. 

Stiles watched him for a second and it seemed he really had bought a present for everyone, huh? He then turned around and left, heading down the stairs to rummage through some drawers.

When he returned to his room some minutes later, he carried various rolls of paper, glue, tape, and a box with other stuff such as ribbons. "Okay. Here I am!" He put all of it on the floor, and then glanced at the various piles. "...okay... who gets a present?" he asked again, wonder clear all over his face as he regarded all these various presents. There really was a lot.

"Everyone. I mean it," Derek said drily. He looked up. "....Yours isn't here, of course. I guess I gotta wrap that myself."

"....m...ine..?" Stiles actually stuttered at that, his eyes wide, before he began to smile rather softly. "Wow… thanks." Then he cleared his throat. "Okay! Good! First… Erica? I got the red paper for her!"

"Good. That suits her," Derek muttered quietly. His hands sorted through the presents easily, handing one to Stiles. "Here you go."

"Uhuhu..." He sat down on the ground, cut the paper with his scissors and started wrapping it, adding a sparkly star in the middle. "Theeeere... ya go?!

"...Why are you good at this?” Derek narrowed his eyes at him, looking at him sceptically. But he took the present, held it in his hands, turned it around before he nodded and put it back into his bag. "That looks beautiful."

"Thanks!" Stiles grinned and reached out for the next present. "Well... practice makes perfect, I guess. I wrapped presents since I was ten. You never did?"

"Not really." Derek made a somewhat unreadable face. "Usually Laura did it..."

"Huh..." He smiled. "Come on. Sit down and let me teach you, big guy."

"...." Derek sat down next to him, watching him silently. "Let's see if you manage," he muttered softly.

Stiles only laughed and looked at him. They sat across each other, and he took a book, showing him how he wrapped the paper around it. "Then you fold it here.... and there.”

"Huh," Derek said, not looking all too impressed. But he reached out for the paper, copying the moves carefully. "Like this?"

"Yes, exactly." Stiles didn't laugh or mock him, he just eyed him calmly, nodded or silently corrected him. "Now wrap this.... wow, the 007 Blu-Ray Collection? That's cool! Eh... wrap this while I do the more complicated forms."

"You like the movies?" Derek actually seemed to look for conversation - he spoke quietly, calmly while he wrapped the box in paper. "I didn't know."

"You don't know a lot about me.", Stiles answered, not sounding harsh as he wrapped a pullover. "But we can easily remedy that! What films do you like?"

"But I also do know a lot about you, too," Derek added with a grin. Then he leaned back. "Science fiction. Horror. I like watching werewolf movies, actually. They have comedy value."

"For real?" He leaned forward, grinning. "They must be so hilarious to you..."

"Seriously, they're bad. We used to have family nights, watching them. American werewolf in London. Even Twilight. It was utterly horrible."

"OMG don't get me started on twilight..." He groaned, rolled his eyes and then laughed. "It was horrible! Horrendous! Awful!”

"It was an insult to all humanity," Derek agreed solemnly, nodding. "But there's plenty of really bad movies. Tell me one of your favourites instead."

"Pirates of the Caribbean was cool! The first one!" He smiled at that, packing the next present. "Wow... you really got something for everyone." 

"I told you." Derek shrugged. "We didn't celebrate much during the year, but Christmas was... important, for my family. I want to keep that up. And I like gifting."

"They'll be... happy. I can tell you that. They all value you a lot and sometimes aren't sure whether you really like them. You're difficult to read sometimes..." he mumbled on as he continued to wrap colourful paper around the various gifts. "But these presents are good. Thoughtful. "

"Difficult to read?" Derek seemed to mull this over, making a humming noise. "I guess you're right there. I've never been very... transparent."

"Well... it makes sense..." he shrugged at that. " You've been hurt tremendously. People close themselves off after such things, to protect themselves. And it's difficult to learn to let people in again.... but I'm here for you, and will wait how long it'll take. And so will they."

Derek watched him as he spoke. He wasn’t angry, not ironically sneering. Instead he nodded, slowly. "Thank you. I mean it," the werewolf said calmly. "That... is nice to hear."

Stiles looked up and found himself unable to stop smiling. "To me you're a friend. I don't just keep anyone up afloat for hours, ya know."

"I know. You pulled quite a stunt at that, actually." This made Derek grin again, and he nudged Stiles with his elbow. "Next time it's my turn to hold you up."

"Haha!" He giggled and threw a yellow star at him. "Attach that with the tape. And don't forget to write cards for each present."

"You're making this harder than it has to be." But Derek complied, writing cards and putting them underneath the ribbons. He actually looked content, which was a really good look on him.

"And... you also got something for me...?" he suddenly asked. "I also got stuff for you, by the way..." Stiles admitted, glancing up at the werewolf.

"...You do?" This seemed to surprise Derek. But he sobered up quickly. "Yeah, I do. Your present was one of the first I bought."

"Really? Maaaaaaan, I wanna know what it is!" He giggled and slowly moved closed. "What is it....? What is it...?" he asked, inching even closer, until he sat right next to him, their legs actually touching.

"You'll see at Christmas," Derek said with a quiet chuckle. "I'm not telling you earlier. It's a surprise."

"You're a meanie!" He poked his shoulder and showed quite a scowl for a second. "How are you going to spend Christmas anyway?"

"Me? Huh." At that Derek had to shrug, looking a little lost. "I don't know ... yet. Why?"

".... You shouldn't be alone..." He just mumbled this. "...and my Dad often has to work that day. We often celebrate for some hours at his work..."

"You're celebrating at the police station?" Derek frowned. "Doesn't sound too festive, either. Are you alone for long...?"

"Well... he's the Sheriff. And often there's a lot to do around that time..." he answered, shrugging. "He tries to have as much free time as possible, but with his position, he can't always choose..."

"So you're waiting here until you can drive over? Mh." He made a face. "The waiting part sounds boring."

"It is...." Stiles continued to murmur, but looked at him with a slight grin.

"...Well. Maybe I can help you pass the time this year. If you want to." Did Derek sound somewhat insecure about it? Stiles wasn't too sure...

"I... would love to pass the time with you...." he answered, almost blushing now. "I could even bake something..."

"Can you bake?" Derek raised a brow. "No offense, but you don't look like you have a lot of experience in that regard. Maybe I need to lend you a hand."

"Good that you're offering...!" He chuckled now and leaned in even closer, his nose almost touching the other’s cheek. "You can then also stay the night. With an extra soft blanket."

"Maybe I should…" the werewolf agreed, his voice low. He was still smiling at Stiles, although it was all sharp teeth and lean lines. "…take you up on your offer."

"Great. Then we got a date?" His nose was red, and the tips of his ears as well.

"....Yeah. A date sounds good to me," Derek replied, again smirking. 

"A...h...." His mouth stood open at that and he completely forgot to glue the left side of the paper down, staring at Derek. "E...eh... o...okay... yes?"

"Good." And Derek got back to the present in front of him, letting it slide like it was no big deal. Like he hadn't more or less, just suggested a date... like a real date, and not just meeting up, which they did from time to time anyway. Or had he just joked? Or wasn’t he joking and just hid this with a smile?

Stiles did continue to stare at him for a bit longer, then scratched his nose and continued to wrap the present for Isaac in bright blue paper. "You... could also help decorating the tree…"

"At Christmas Eve?" Derek hummed, not looking up. There was still a smile on his face. "I could. Do you think I have to visit my homicidal uncle during the holidays, or is it very Scrooge-like of me to not do it?"

"Well...." He shrugged, the grin coming back. "I mean, it's up to your preferences. But it's said to be good tone to visit your relatives, but I don't know if he really deserves it."

"He doesn't. He definitely doesn't." Derek chuckled quietly. "I mean, you know him."

"That I do...." He huffed. "But on the other hand he's your family... and he seems somewhat sane again, so..." Stiles shrugged. "You could... show up, stay for a tea and then leave?"

"Huh. Maybe I'll do that..." The werewolf nodded, slowly. Leaning a little closer into Stiles' personal space, his breath ghosting over Stiles’ cheek. "Can I help you with the cooking, though?"

"Today.... you mean....?" Stiles whispered.

"I meant on Christmas eve... not just cookies, the full dinner experience. But... today sounds good, too. You must be hungry."

"Full dinner... are you offering to cook for... me and my Dad at Christmas Eve? And then I'll box it and bring it to him to the police station...?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Pretty much?" Derek shrugged. "My father used to work construction. We sometimes had to go to his workplace on holidays to spend time with him. It's nothing completely new to me. And... spending time with family is important."

"...." Stiles stared at him, silent for a moment before he closed his gaping mouth. "Okay… wow... so you'll be here on the 24th to help me with the tree and dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, the others will celebrate with their families, and Isaac will be with Erica that day. I'd be alone anyway, otherwise. So I can help out, too..."

"Okay! Be here at... 2pm latest?" he suggested, handing him the last packed present.

"Okay? Do you want me to bring all the groceries?" Derek smirked. "I could."

"Hah. If you want to...?" he answered, winking. "Don't be late. And be prepared to hear lots of cheesy Christmas music!"

"I should have known that's your style." But the werewolf nodded, grinning a little. "I will."

"See... ya then...!" he smiled, the tips of his ears red.

++++

The days passed quickly, and soon the holidays came around. Stiles felt strangely.... excited. Would Derek really come? Or had it just been some kind of joke from his side? He wasn't sure. He saw his dad off to work, then watched TV in his sweatpants, mindlessly clicking through channels. Until the doorbell rang...

He looked up, stopped the TV and stumbled towards the door more or less as it rang a second time. Stiles glanced at the still naked tree, and the smaller box filled with packed presents, and the bigger on filled with all sort of ornaments for the tree (and maybe the rest of the house). And only seconds later he opened the door.

And there he was - Derek Hale, arm loaded with a box of food, wearing a simple dark pullover and jeans. He raised a brow. "Wanna help? There's another box in the car."

His eyes widened and he stood there like an idiot for about two heartbeats. But then he nodded, slipped into shoes standing close to the door and headed out. He reached for the box and pushed the door of the car close with his butt, walking back to the house. "What is all this?"

"Food," Derek said simply. It seemed true; there were vegetables and bottles, some tin cans and, in the middle of it, a whole duck. "You wanted it festive, didn't you?"

"I mean... yeah… but wow..." He brought everything to the kitchen and glanced at Derek, pure amazement on his face. "...you... you really came…"

"Of course I did. I promised you I'd come, right? So I'm doing it. Now, you wanted to bake, too?" The werewolf had set down his box on the kitchen counter. "The duck needs a couple hours, so we have plenty of time then."

"Y...yeah...!" Slowly the grin returned to his face. "Let me out on music! Loud music! Christmas music!!"

"You do that, I start already." It was surprising how easy it all was. Derek immediately slipped into the role of a provider here, starting to cut up cabbage.

Stiles watched him for a bit, but then hopped over to the living room, and indeed found a ridiculous Christmas music list. "Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast christmas!" he began singing as he headed back. "Tell me how I can help!"

"Come over here. I'll instruct you." Derek took a step to the side, made room for Stiles. He helped him cut the veggies into chunks, opened a bottle of wine in the meantime. "Never cooked this big?"

"Phhssh... No." He shook his head, but was really attentive and did every step as Derek instructed him to. Sometimes he moved to the music and wiggled his body a bit, and sometimes he even tried to get Derek to sing with him... ...which didn't really work well.

The werewolf wasn't as cheery as he was, but he smiled, sometimes, and all and all didn't look quite as miserable as always...

And after a while, something really delicious went into the oven. "Wow... this looks great. If it tastes as well as it looks, my Dad will ask who I bribed this for!"

"Haha... you think?" Derek cast him a look, calm and surprisingly... warm. He finished his work on the dessert, going through the motions as if he was used to it. "Well, thank you."

"And YOU are SO welcome!" he said with a bright smile. "Are all dinner preparations complete, mister Alpha, Sir?"

"Yes, I think so. Looks pretty good, doesn't it?" His expression was surprisingly keen... like he wanted to hear Stiles' assessment, too.

"It looks amazing! And it smells even better! Wow! Buuuut now....!" And with that Stiles reached for his hand and dragged him into the living room. "TREETIME!"

He could feel that Derek didn't resist, going easily with him. He even chuckled quietly. "Alright, alright. I'm ready."

"Ooooh, and you better be!" He laughed now, showed him the big box. "Okay, all ornaments are in here. Dad already put the tree up, and now it's our duty to make it presentable. Colour wise I'm not yet set... but maybe focus on silver?"

"Silver and green, huh? Your Harry Potter house is showing." As usual Derek delivered his words absolutely deadpan, already picking up a bauble. "Faery lights?"

Again he looked at him, and then grinned. "You think I'd be a Slytherin, huh? And yeah! As many fairy lights as possible without it looking utterly ridiculous!"

"Alright. Then let's start with those. String lights first, then decorations." Derek let him lead, but helped in putting up the long rows of cables....

...and man, it was fun. Stiles talked freely, and continued to sing. "All I want for Christmas is youhouuuuuu! Oh, come on, Derek! Sing with me!"

"I'm not singing," Derek said stubbornly, and hell, that was probably true. But he helped put up the ornaments, and Stiles had to admit he was doing a pretty good job of it, all things considered.

They worked together, and talked a lot. It was banter mixed with praise and friendly talks. Simply put - it was amazing! Stiles couldn't remember a Christmas' Eve he had laughed so much. "Hey, put another one in there! Y... yeah there!"

Derek had to get up on his toes for that, putting the little bauble right at the top of the tree. He groaned. "This is pretty much yoga, isn't it? Maybe I should put you up on my shoulders. Might be easier."

"Oh yes! I'll ride you!" He threw up his arms, grinning.... as it suddenly dawned him what he said. Stiles paled. "Ehm..."

"Is that so," Derek simply said, raising a brow. But he knelt down, motioning for Stiles to climb on his back.

He hesitated a bit, but then got on, hands on Derek's hair. "Don't let me fall... okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll catch you," the werewolf replied, curling his hands around Stiles ankles and then, carefully, standing up.

Stiles swayed a bit, but then rested on his shoulders, wiggling his toes. "....heh. Okay. Give me the tree topper!"

"Here you go." It was insane to see how easily Derek moved, how he handed the topper off to Stiles without once swaying.

He took it and put it up, humming to himself.

“This is really nice…”

+++

A short time later Stiles was looking at a perfectly decorated Christmas tree, with a colour scheme, just-not-too-many-fairy lights, and a perfectly straight tree topper. And damn, did it look good.

"Wheheeeeeee!" He threw up his arms and cheered, facing Derek. "This looks so great! Thanks! And you even survived all the Christmas songs!"

"Well, it wasn't that bad," the werewolf began. Behind him, an alarm begin to blare, and he nodded as if to himself. "Time to take care of the duck and the sides. You wanna help? I'm sure your dad will be surprised..."

"Sure!" Stiles turned, the plush reindeer horns on his head jingling softly as he followed him back into the kitchen. "Fuuu this smells so good. Man... he'll love it!"

"I hope," Derek said, tone almost pensive. He instructed Stiles quickly, and they returned to their work. It was domestic, standing in the kitchen with Derek, but for some reason it felt almost natural.

It didn’t just feel natural, it felt nice. Really good. "I'm sure, because I love it already..." He looked at him, smiling happily. He even nudged him. "You need an ugly Christmas sweater!"

"I don't have that sorta thing, I'm afraid," Derek shot back easily, laughing to himself. He shook his head. "You'd just love to see that."

"Oooooh.... I have to buy you one! And stupid headgear!" He moved his head, making it jingle again. "I should look for some... container to bring all of this to my Dad…"

"That's a good plan. I can finish here, you look for some boxes to pack this all in." It was definitely too much food for two or three people - but Stiles was pretty sure that there were more people interested in a snack at the police station. After all he knew all of them, and was on good terms with almost all of them. They would be really happy, and it might probably make their day when he showed up with such amazing food.

With a further nod, he was off, only to come back with four plastic boxes that his Dad had probably bought from one of their neighbours so that they would stop trying to sell them every couple of months. "These should do, right?"

"Yeah, these are pretty good. Come over here, we can put the first things in." Everything smelled like holidays - warm and cinnamon-y and so, so good. Stiles loved it.

"Hmmmm...." Before he closed the first lid, he dug his finger in and tried the food, and instantly started to beam. "Wow... Derek... this is amazing!"

"Thank you. I hope you're going to enjoy all of it." Derek cut up the duck, putting it into the container as well. A few moments later they were already all set. "Ready when you are."

Stiles pulled a bag from one of the cupboards and put the boxes in, humming to himself softly. "Okay. I think I'm all set. "

"Okay." Derek looked at him, lifting a number of boxes. "Your car?"

"Yeah? Unless you want to face him and join me?" He giggled at that.

"Well... better not. He might not be entirely too happy about me in the station." He grinned at Stiles, actually grinned in the wolfish way he other liked so much. "And I should go out of my way and visit Peter."

"Family visit." Stiles carried all of them outside, and then returned to rush up to get his warm shoes and jacket. "Okay. All's packed... and wow, really thanks again. Your cooking and decorating the tree together was... a lot of fun."

"You forgot something, though." Derek pulled a box out of one of the massive bags he had taken in, holding it in careful hands before handing it over to Stiles. "Merry Christmas, Stiles."

"Der...." Stiles’ fingers wrapped around the present, and he totally recognised the wrapping technique, as he looked at it before he glanced up, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He surely hadn’t expected that. "...Wow... Derek.... w....wait here!" He carried the present inside, placed it underneath the tree, before he returned with another present in his hands. "And that's...for you..."

"...Really?" Derek's gaze was warm, moved. He took the box carefully, almost reverently, and nodded. "Thank you..."

"So... as I can't see you tonight and... probably not tomorrow... can I say 'merry Christmas' already...?" He closed his jacket and looked up, his breath visible in the cold air.

"You definitely can..." Derek muttered, standing right next to him. There was a moment of hesitation in both - and then Derek leaned forward, carefully, and pressed his lips to Stiles' in a soft, quiet kiss. "Merry Christmas," he muttered as they parted.

"O…h...oh... oh no you're not rushing off now!" Stiles reached out, managed to get a hold of Derek's top, dragged him back in and kissed him again. "Hmm.... this... this is the best present ever..."

"Good," Derek said quietly, lips moving against his mouth. He actually smiled, a little. "Because I plan on giving you more than those. Now... your dad is waiting...."

"You're so mean... doing this right now... meaaaaanieeee!" He softly nudged him, but then placed another kiss on his lips before he headed to his car, smiling more brightly than ever. "I'll see ya soon, Sourwolf! And then be prepared to be kissed!"

And Derek looked after him, smiling fondly, still holding his present. He even waved, nodding at Stiles, offering a small smirk. "Looking forward to it, Stiles."


End file.
